


NSFW Reddie Collection

by wononetoo



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bathrooms, Blow Jobs, Grinding, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wononetoo/pseuds/wononetoo
Summary: A collection of NSFW prompts I got from Tumblr





	1. Sleepy Grinding

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT:  
> Eddie wakes Richie up in the middle of the night from grinding on him. Eddie incredibly horny and wanting to fuck at fucking 2 am

Eddie and Richie sharing a bed was nothing new. Richie basically lived at Eddie and Stan’s place, and most of the time didn’t feel like driving home late at night. He could have taken the couch, but where was the fun in that. He and Eddie would stay up and talk about basically everything anyways.

That night Richie had watched a movie with Stan while Eddie did school work. Stan had left them in the living room at 9. They stayed in the living room for a little while longer before migrating to Eddie’s room.

Richie and Eddie’s cuddling was also not anything new. The two would usually fall asleep pressed against each other. This particular night Eddie had chosen to face away from Richie. As he turned he grabbed Richie’s arm and pulled it with him, pulling Richie up against his back.

That was how they fell asleep.

Richie didn’t stay asleep for long.

Richie groaned awake as he felt Eddie wiggling beside him. he slowly opened his eye’s, the room was too dark to see anything so he just lay there and stared into the darkness at where Eddie would be.

He still had his arm wrapped around Eddie’s waist and he was flush up against him back. Eddie was making soft noises and shifting his legs around. Richie still couldn’t see but he could feel. One of Eddie’s legs would brush against Richie’s and the noises he was making would get slightly louder.

Richie figured Eddie was just restless, so he flattened his hand against Eddie’s stomach and pulled him closer, trying to stop him from moving.

Richie couldn’t have been more wrong about Eddie’s cause for moving.

As soon as Eddie was pulled back against Richie his legs stopped moving, instead, he pushed his ass back to rub against Richie.

Richie let out a shaky breath

“Fuck… Eddie?” He quietly asked into the darkness. Eddie didn’t reply with words but by grinding his hips back into Richie.

Richie grabbed a handful of Eddie’s tee-shirt and held him in place. He didn’t have to move, Eddie eagerly moved against him. the soft sounds he was making earlier evolving into full-on moans as he rubbed his ass harder against Richie’s quickly growing cock.

Leaning his head forward to lean on the back of Eddie’s neck, Richie slowly rolled his hips forward to meet Eddies small thrusts backward. This pulled a high pitched whine from Eddie which encouraged Richie to grind into him harder.

They kept up this back and forth until Richie was fully hard and needing more than just the teasing feel of the fabric of his pajamas rubbing against him.

Richie propped himself slightly up on one arm and tried to look around at Eddie’s face. His eyes had adjusted to the dark and he could make out the features of Eddie’s face.

His eyes were closed and his brows were raised. His mouth hung open as moans and whimpers poured out. As into everything that was going on as he was Eddie appeared to still be sleeping.

Richie dropped his forehead to rest on the side of Eddie’s head, right beside his ear.

“Fuck, Eddie. Seriously.” He signed. As much as it pained him, he stopped the rhythm he had going with his hips and pulled himself away from Eddie. Eddie whined loudly and frantically thrust his ass back. Richie sighed as he released the hold he had on Eddie’s shirt and went to lift his arm off of him.

“Richie…” Richie heard Eddie moan out softly. Richie froze.  Eddie’s hips had stopped bucking back but his legs still shifted uncomfortable, trying to relieve the pressure between his legs.

Eddie reached a hand back to grasp at Richie side. He tugged on his shirt lightly, trying to pull him back. Richie hesitantly shifted forward, pressing up against Eddie again.

“Richie…” Eddie moaned again louder this time. He could feel Richie’s still hard dick pressed up against his ass. Eddie slowly moved so he was rubbing along the length of Richie.

Richie swallowed down the lump in his throat and began moving with Eddie again, using the hand on his stomach to hold Eddie as he rocked against him.

“Eddie?” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear, his voice low. He felt Eddie shiver against him. Richie smiled and maneuvered his hand under Eddie’s shirt and gripping onto his hip bone.

“Richie please” Eddie placed his hand on top of Richie’s and slowly pushed it down along his body until his fingertips were on the hem of Eddie’s pajama shorts. Richie stopped his hand from moving any lower and pressed a light kiss on the back of Eddie’s neck.

“Are you sure you want this… Are you sure you want…me…” Richie cautiously asked pressing another kiss just under Eddie’s Ear.

Eddie’s breath caught in his throat and he dug his nails into Richie’s hand. He rotated his shoulders so he was semi facing Richie. He raised his hand from Richie’s up to the back of Richie’s head and pulled him forward to messily slam their lips together.

Richie didn’t waste any time and plunged his tongue into Eddie’s mouth. Eddie moaned against Richie’s lips, grinding his hip back again.

Richie ran his hand down under Eddie’s shorts and hooked the Waistband with his thumb, pulling at it lightly.

Eddie understood and shifted his hips up off of the bed to allow Richie to tug Eddie’s shorts down to rest low on his thighs.

Eddie had been relatively quiet since waking up, not wanting Stan who was a room over to hear them. He completely forgot about Stan when Richie wrapped his hand around his dick. He drew in a harsh breath and moaned as Richie started to stroke him, timing each pull of his hand with the movement of his hips.

Richie kissed along Eddie’s shoulders, biting softly every once in a while. Eddie reached his hand back between them and palmed at Richie through his pants. Richie gasped and bite harder into Eddie’s shoulder.

Richie pulled his hand away from Eddie, who let out a quiet whimper at the loss of contact. He moved his hand to grab Eddie’s and the two of them pushed Richie’s pants down his legs. both gasped when Richie’s cock rubbed against Eddie’s ass, the skin on skin contact sending a shiver down Richie’s spine.

Eddie turned his body slightly so he could get a better angle and tentatively took him in his hand. Richie sighed into Eddie’s shoulder as Eddie used his fingers to spread pre-cum all over the head of Richie dick.

Richie moaned Eddie’s name into his ear, he moved his hand to grip onto Eddie’s hip and turned him so he was on his side again. Eddie watched Richie over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes. Richie tilled his head up and pressed a kiss to Eddie’s lips.

“Do you have a condom in here?” He asked as he broke the kiss.

“Fuck, No… Stan might…” Eddie trailed off. the thought of going to Stan in the middle of the night asking for a condom sounded like a complete nightmare.

Richie laughed and kissed at Eddie’s neck.

“That’s okay babe. There’s other stuff we can do. We can do that another time. I’m hoping there will be another time?” Richie started off confident but ended somewhat doubtful. Eddie blushed at Richie’s pet name and slowly nodded his head.

He felt Richie smile against his neck and press his fingers deeper into Eddie’s hips.

Eddie raised his hand up to tangle into Richie’s hair as Richie raised his hand to his mouth and spit into it. He lowered his hand and coated his cock with spit. Eddie trembled when he felt the tip of Richie’s dick rub against the back of his thigh.

Richie slid his hand down from Eddie’s hip to grip at his Inner thigh. He used his hand to spread Eddie’s thighs apart and slowly pushing his dick between them. Richie let out a hitched breath

Eddie shuddered at the mixed feeling of Richie’s breath on his neck and cock between his legs. He reached his hand down to stroke himself as Richie thrust against him faster.

Richie moved his hand to wrap around Eddie’s making sure to match paces.

Eddie’s moans grow louder as he got closer to the edge. Richie kept quiet, wanting to hear every single noise that Eddie made.

Richie nipped at the bottom of Eddie’s ear.

“Are you going to cum for me?” He whispered, speeding up his hand movements.

Eddie cried out when he came. His breathing sporadic as he covered his and Richie’s hands. Richie was so close but he stopped moving and let Eddie calm down. he kissed down his neck, trying to help him relax.

Once Eddie felt like his body wasn’t made of liquid, he gently rolled his hips back, rubbing his inner thighs along Richie’s shaft.

Richie groaned and thrust his hips forward into Eddie’s tight thighs. He had been so close before that it only took a few thrusts to have him coming over Eddie’s legs.

They didn’t move for a while, it wasn’t until Eddie felt Richie’s cum start to drip down his thigh and onto his bed that he insisted that they go shower, now.

Eddie winced as he pulled his shorts back up, his thighs sticking together as he stood. Richie laughed at the way Eddie walked to the door, trying not to let his legs touch at all. Eddie flipped him off as he slowly opened his door.

He looked down the hallway, searching for any sign that Stan was awake. He jumped when Richie came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“don’t worry Ed’s, Stanley probably went to bed at 10 o’clock like the good little boy scout he is.” Richie whispered into his ear. Eddie turned in Richie’s arms and wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck. Richie leaned down and kissed Eddie deeply. Eddie melted into the kiss and pulled Richie down closer.

“You better do this at Richie place next time.”

Eddie broke away from Richie and spun around. Stan had just passed by him holding a glass of water. Eddie blushed and stared at the back of Stan’s head as he walked down the hallway.

“What, are you thirsty from all that eavesdropping Stanley.” Richie called out as he threw his arm around Eddie’s shoulder and stuck his head out into the hallway.

Stan shook his head as he turned to enter his room. He rolled his eye’s to look back at them a slight smile on his lips.

“it’s about time.”


	2. Bathroom Hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Reddie prompt: Eddie getting super possessive/jealous when he sees Richie talking and cracking jokes to someone and drags him off somewhere to give him a tone of hickies and love bites. Richie looks so proud when they come back.

Derry didn’t usually get new people, so when a new girl moved in next door to Bev in her senior year she was pretty excited. Bev made her aunt go over and welcome them as soon as the moving truck had driven off.

The girl’s name was Sarah and she was extremely nice and Bev immediately deemed her as a new friend. And like with any new friend she made, Sarah was going to have to meet a certain group of boys.

So on Monday morning, they walked together to the high school and during first period she introduced Sarah to Bill and Richie.

It went way better then Bev had thought. Not that she didn’t love Richie, he was just a lot to take in, especially when Eddie wasn’ t there to reign him in. Sarah and Richie actually got along really well. She laughed at his jokes which Bev wasn’t sure if she was just being nice or if she had a really bizarre sense of humor but Bev was happy that they were getting along.

They didn’ t have 2nd or 3rd period together but they meet up again to go to lunch. Bev brought her to the table where Richie, Ben, Mike, and Stan were sitting. Bill and Eddie’s class was on the other end of the school and it usually took them longer to get to the lunch room.

Everyone took really well to Sarah and she fit in almost right away, asking Ben about some poetry he was writing and making jokes with Richie.

Richie being Richie and knowing little about personal space threw his arm around Sarah and laughed at a joke she had made.

 ~~~~~

Eddie didn’t think he was the jealous type. He really didn’t. But seeing Richie sitting with some girl he didn’t know with his arm around her and laughing made him see green.

“Who the fuck is that!?” Eddie elbowed Bill in the arm and gestures to their regular table with his head as they entered the lunchroom.

“Who? Oh, Sarah.”  Bill moved his neck to see what Eddie was talking about. “she’s Bev’s new friends, she’s really nice.”

“Well if she’s Bev friend why is she all over Richie.” Eddie’s eyes narrowed as they approached the table. Bill took a seat beside Mike while Eddie stood beside Richie looking down at Sarah.

“Big Bill, Ed’s, nice of you guys to join us,” Richie call out loudly

“Sarah this is Eddie,” Richie continued. She turned to fully face him and held out her hand.

“Richie, can we talk for a minute,” Eddie growled, ignoring Sarah’s hand and turning to face Richie.

Richie raised his eyebrow and nodded as he stood, looking over at Bill confused when he laughed quietly. Eddie grabbed onto Richie’s sleeve and pulled him away from the table and through the lunchroom.

Richie picked up his pace to walk beside Eddie.

“Hey, Eds, what’s going on?” Richie asked, moving his head to try and look at Eddie’s face. Eddie had his head hung low, blocking Richie from seeing It.

Eddie pulled Richie out of the lunchroom and pulled open the door to the boy’s bathroom. he lead Richie through the bathroom and stopped in front of the last stall. He dropped his hand and lowered his head to look under the other stalls.

Richie watched Eddie confused. he felt Eddie place a hand on his chest and push him into the stall. Eddie followed and locked the door behind him.

“Eddie, wha-“  
  


Eddie cut him off by pulling him down into a rough kiss. He twisted his hand into the front of Richie’s shirt and used it to spin them around so Richie was pressed back against the stall door.

Richie, although extremely surprised, enthusiastically kissed Eddie back. he lifted his hands up and ran them up Eddie’s sides.

Eddie let go of Richie’s shirt and grabbed onto his wrists. He pushed them off and pinned them to the door beside Richie’s head.

Eddie took Richie’s bottom lip between his teeth and bit down lightly as he pulled his head away.  

“Mine.” He snarled as he kissed down Richie’s chin to his neck. Richie tilled his head back against the door, exposing more of his neck for Eddie.

Eddie pressed kisses along Richie’s neck, stopping to bit down or suck a mark into his neck.

Eddie let go of Richie’s wrist and dragged his hands along Richie’s chest as he lowered to crouch in front of him. Richie gaped down at Eddie as he roughly tugged on the fly of his jeans pulled his cock out.

Richie lowered his hands to Eddie’s head as Eddie took him into his mouth, his breathing picking up when Eddie worked his tongue along his shaft.

“Fuck Ed’s” Richie moaned out, raising his hand from Eddie’s head up to his mouth to bite into.

Eddie looked up at Richie through his lashes as he raked his nails down Richie’s sides. He bobbed his head, still looking up at Richie who was staring down at him, biting harder into his knuckle, trying not to make any noise.

He let out a small whimper as he came. Eddie kept Richie’s cock in his mouth, swallowing around it. he pulled off and nipped at Richie’s hipbone as he stood back up.

He stopped at Richie’s neck and latched onto it, kissing him a few times there before moving up to lick into his mouth. He reached his hands down to tuck Richie back into his pants and zip his jeans back up

Richie hummed and lazily kissed him back. when they pulled away both were breathing heavily.

“Yours” Richie breathed against Eddie’s lips. Eddie smirked up at him before reaching beside Richie and unlocking the stall door.

“wait, what about you?” Richie asked as Eddie pushed past him and walked over to the sink. He quickly washed his hand and went to the door.

“What are you doing after school.” Eddie winked as he pulled the bathroom door open and stepped outside.

Richie smiled and ran after Eddie to catch up. He threw his arm around Eddie when he caught up and the two walked back to the table together.

Bev had taken Richie’s spot beside Sarah. Richie and Eddie took the two empty spots across them between Stan and Mike. Everyone acknowledged them as they sat.   
Stan snorted when he looked up from his book and over at Richie, drawing everyone’s attention to him.

“Did you have a nice talk?” He asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at Richie.

Bev let out a loud laugh and threw her hand to her mouth. she reached into her bag and pulled out a small mirror and slid it across the table to Richie.

Eddie crossed his arms and look smugly at Sarah as Richie grabbed the mirror and looked at himself.

His neck was completely covered in hickeys. They ran from just under his chin down under his shirt. Richie let out a laugh and slid the mirror back to Bev.

“Well as you can see there wasn’t much talking.” He said nudging Stan with his elbow. Stan rolled his eyes and went back to reading.

“So as I was saying Sarah, this is Eddie, my amazing boyfriend.” Richie pulled Eddie’s seat closer to his and wrapped his arm around Eddie’s back. Eddie reached his hand out and held it in front of her.

She looked between Richie and Eddie and laughed, grabbing onto Eddie’s hand and shaking it.

“well, I can see you’re definitely amazing at a few things.” She giggled nodding towards Richie.

“You’ve got no idea,” Richie called, laughing when Eddie slapped his arm.

Eddie snuggled into Richie’s side and spent the rest of the lunch period there.


End file.
